


please kiss me, the bride

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, F/F, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Weddings, implied polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Even though she is not marrying her, Laura still wants a kiss from Natasha on her wedding day





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamIAm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamIAm/gifts).



> written for the A Softer World prompt [I think you are beautiful and I would like to kiss you. I can think up some clever lines, if you’d prefer. But I wanted to say that, first. (None of those lines seemed to be about you or me.)](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=319)

“I can hear you lurking Natasha. Come here and kiss the bride,” Laura’s footsteps come closer to where Natasha is loitering by the door, trying to not catch sight of her, even though she’s not the groom - only a bridesmaid.

But she cannot say no to Laura, and lets her pull her in by the hand for a soft kiss. 

Something brushes her face, and Natasha can’t help but peek through her lashes to see what, and her breath is taken away by how luminescent Laura is, hair swept up and tiny blossoms framing her face. Impulsively, she leans in to give Laura another kiss, this time for good luck.


End file.
